


What Remains

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Some things are harder to move past than others.





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaCub90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/gifts).



"John?" 

"In here, Sherlock," John called from the washroom. 

Sherlock appeared in the doorway. "Washing your hands again? John—"

"I'll be out in a second."

"John, your hands are clean."

"There was still some blood...."

Sherlock pulled John's hands away from the sink. "Stop. The blood's gone, John. I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I will be, thanks to you."

"But."

"No buts, John."

"I could have—"

"You shot him before he could injure me further and then kept me alive until the ambulance arrived."

"Sherlock..."

"You saved my life." 

"You almost died."

"But I didn't. It's late; let's order in. Chinese?"


End file.
